


Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell

by XMadamRoseX



Series: A Beautiful Destruction [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe-Mafia, Anal Sex, Cheating, Dark Katsuki Yuuri, Dark Otabek Altin, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, It's dark okay? lots of taboo tags. let me know what I should add?, Italian Mafia, Kinda?, M/M, Multi, Porn that has taken a look at plot and might have had a one night stand with it., Rare Pairings, Recreational Drug Use, Russian Mafia, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX/pseuds/XMadamRoseX
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky has one job in his family. Get the information by all means necessary. It's not always a easy job, but he's damn good at it. Between all of this he has an abusive relationship with his brother and his body guard, might have slept with the heir to the Italian Mob, and is plotting the downfall of Canadian that keeps sleeping with his boyfriend. Needless to say, Yuri is taking 16 by storm and it's only been a week.





	1. Teachers and Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So are you ready for some dark and fucked up stuff? Ready to yell at me for hurting all your sweet ships? Ready for me to make you love ships that make no sense? Then step on up for a while, sex filled ride!  
> This is a followup to part one, it's a short one shot that grew into this whole world. You don't have to read it but it will answer a lot of questions you might have. 
> 
> Song for pretty much the whole story. Just watch it and you'll get the theme of the story.  
> [ Digital Daggers | Heaven or Hell [Lyric Video]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1KkD-X6yoNI)

 

Yuri sat in the great room of the main house. He hated coming here, it was too big. There was also the fact that at any given point it was full of new staff or new crew members. The doors and glass walls looked beautiful but in reality, they were bullet proof glass and all designed to be perfect look out points for anyone coming up to the house from any direction. It wasn’t a house, it was a fortress and Yuri refused to be a princess in an ivory tower. As soon as Grandfather Yakov had left he had demanded his own apartment. When he was 14 they had finally agreed to let him live with Mila in a small house outside the city, with at least 2 body guards to follow him whenever he left the house. It hadn’t been that bad so far. Most of the time they could get away from them. Mila and he were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves, they’d proven that many times over.

Mila walked out of the large doors on the far side of the room and snapped her fingers at the other men in the room. “Come with me. Briefing in the Library for tonight’s job. Yuri, he wants to see you.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Great.” Mila nodded as the men followed her out of the large room. Yuri walked into office and locked the door, before he sauntered over to one of the large chairs facing the desk. “I’m here. What?”

Victor Nikiforov sat at his desk as he mimicked Yuri’s posture in the chair. “How was your birthday?” He was dressed in a black suit that clung to him like a second skin. The lines perfect and his suit jacket laid over the back of his chair. He looked every bit the role of Mafia Boss.

Yuri narrowed his eyes. Victor was the head of the American branch of their family and 12 years older than him. He never did anything without knowing exactly the many outcomes that could happen. He planned everything down to the minute. This made him able to surprise the other families since he normally had back up plans for his back up plans. Him asking Yuri a simple question like this was a trap. “It was fine.” He nearly growled through his teeth. “Had fun.”

Victor smiled his real smile. Not the one most of the other families saw or most of the lower men and women. Not the heart shaped Movie Star smile, no this was the thinning of lips as the two corners raised just the slightest. “Really.” He sighed and pushed back from his desk, but didn’t stand. “We haven’t seen you since the morning of, when you called me…” He placed his index finger on his chin and smiled. “What was it? Oh yes, Balding Old Man.” He leaned back in his chair again. “Now you come back the day Otabek is due to come back. That’s odd.”

When Yuri said he had two body guards he really meant he had one actual body guard, some guy named Georgi who had grown up with Victor and didn’t give a shit what Yuri did as long as he didn’t have to use his gun. The other was a mercenary who owed his life to the family. He’d been plucked from the ruble of his family home when he was 13 and sent to Russia to train. When he was 17 he’d been sent to Seattle with them and was ordered to keep Yuri safe by all his means. He’d been fucking Yuri since day one, or rather Yuri had been fucking him. Otabek Altin, the only living member of the Altin family. He was Victor’s go to for any dealing with other families, since he was supposed to be neutral.

“Maybe there is nothing else around here to interest me?” Yuri darkened his eyes. Victor had known about him and Otabek right away. Hell, the asshole was probably telling him every time they fucked. Anytime they’d have a fight or got a little too close for Victor’s liking, he’d send Otabek away on some mission.

“Yurio…. You wound me. No love for your dear brother.” He pouted as his eyes darkened. “The Leroy family requested him personally to watch their son on his recent trip.”

Yuri snorted and looked at his nails. “Maybe the Leroy pansy should learn to take care of himself. He seems to be needing protections rather often. I’m not even sure why we put up with them. They’re all useless.”

Victor’s gaze darkened and Yuri knew he had over stepped. His brother had a hair trigger and he could go from disappointed in you to jabbing a knife in your throat faster than you could blink. There was a reason his office floor was marble now. He set his gaze on Yuri and spoke low. “The Leroy family is one of, if not the most, powerful legit families in the business. We need alliances like them and they need us to do the things they cannot. Whatever mess you made with the boy is on you and you alone. Honestly, I don’t care. If the Leroy boy wanted Otabek on his him 24 hours a day, I would give them him.” Yuri’s jaw clinched and he fought back the venom on his tongue. “You’d do good to learn these things. You are still next in line if something was to happen to me. At least until Mari is pregnant.”

Victor was upset over something. He’d slipped. He’d mentioned the one thing he couldn’t change. Yuri was his heir currently and most like would stay his heir. His sham marriage to the powerful Japanese family was a joke. Mari had not been on US soil since their wedding and her brother Yuuri had been conveniently stationed here and was currently sharing this house with Victor. For protection of course. Yuri felt his lip curl as he smiled wickedly. “And where is your wonderful Brother-In-Law? He’s normally not too far away from you.” Perhaps the day was not going to be as boring as he thought.

Victor glared as he sat back. He knew when to admit Yuri had caught him in a moment. “Japan. Mari called him back for a few weeks.” His face was wavering. He was pissed off and it was actually showing. It was time to play.

Yuri’s smile grew more wicked as he stood and walked around the large Oak desk. “My” He slid himself onto the desk in front of Victor, his knees close together. “aren’t we a pair.” He leaned back and let his legs fall open. His jean shorts left little to be hidden by his tight boxers. The outline of his already semi hard cock stared back at Victor, who had let his eyes drift lower. “Is that why you called me here?” He ran his hand over his hip and slid it down his leg until it reached his mid-thigh, spreading his fingers into the snowy skin. He ignored Victor’s warning of his name and continued what he did best. “To poke at me over Otabek, since your imported boy toy isn’t here.” He leaned his head back as he spoke. His body arching and showing his tight muscle under his shirt.

Large hands gripped his thighs and jerked him off the desk and into Victor’s lap. On the next breath his hair was pulled back tightly and he was looking into Victor’s eyes, towering over him. “What are you doing?” Yuri relaxed into the pull of his hair with a sigh and pressed his hips down and into the hard cock pressing at his shorts. “Answer me.” He tightened his hold on his hair.

“What you taught me… Vitya.” He moaned as Victor pulled on his hair again, his back was bending so far his hair was now brushing the desk he’d just been on. But it let him grind his hips better as he started to roll them softly. “I saw a weakness and I’m using it to get what I want. You’re distressed over your piggy being gone. There is a job tonight that requires all the new men and only a few of the inner circle, so it’s one you expect to lose a lot at no matter the skills of the men you send. And you know Otabek is going to come back angry and be useless the rest of this week. At least until I break him back in, like I always do. “He moaned as the hand tighten further. “You hate that I have a power over him that you don’t.” He pulled up on his hair to look Victor in the eyes. “You haven’t fucked me in so long. You taught me all these skills, the skills you were too old to use. You promised me you’d keep teaching me.” He pulled up even more until Victor growled and stopped Yuri’s mouth mere inches from his lips. “Then you left me for that piggy.”

Victor breathed steady for a few moments. He was planning out his attack and Yuri was not going to let him win this one. “Yurochka, you were always so good at reading people, even when Grandpa brought you to us. You were the smartest of all the strays he ever brought home. You always knew exactly how to get to someone. If it wasn’t for that attitude, you’d make a great leader.” He pressed his hips up until Yuri let a moan slip. “But for now, you are nothing but a mouthy brat.” He lowered his head to Yuri’s throat and hovered. Refusing to actually give Yuri what he wanted.

“If I remember correctly. You seemed to like me mouthy.” He whole hearty moaned as Victor snapped his hips up. He was so close to his goal. Victor was on edge and wasn’t thinking clearly, he could get people killed. Yes, that was exactly why he was doing this. This was for the family and not because he had a demented desire for his adoptive brother.

Victor breathed hot on his pulse. “I’ve had better.”

Yuri’s blood boiled. He had been the best. Victor never once lied about his skills to him. He told him he was shit at riding, told him that he looked like a pissed off child the first time tried to catch Victor’s gaze. It didn’t matter that he was in fact a pissed off child, Victor had never lied to him. But now he’d had better. From the pig? With a snarl he pulled himself free from Victor’s hands, a clump of his hair ripping from his head. He slammed his lips to Victors and grabbed his chin. Victor moaned but never deepened the kiss. As he pulled away he glared into black blown eyes with a smirk. “If I’m such a brat, teach me a lesson., Use me to get to him, use me to piss him off, or… just use me. Put me by your side for now, give me a reason to behave, to be the perfect heir.” He had been rolling his hips, harder and harder as talked. He wanted Victor back. He wanted the Victor he had before that fat pig fucked his way into their family.

Victor looked at him with dark eyes, before his lips finally pressed to him in a slow, drawn out kiss. “You will listen to me.” He bit onto Yuri’s bottom lip. “You will do who and what I tell you to do.” His hands released his thighs and grabbed his ass.

He stood and spun Yuri before he could yelp and slammed him hard into the desk. “Ah! Yes. Yes. Your student. Ah!” Victor had ripped the button on his jeans nearly off as he jerked them and his boxers down. “like before…. Like before.” Yes, this is what he wanted. He needed Victor to see him again, whatever it took.

Victor jerked his head back and shoved his fingers in Yuri’s mouth. “Wet. It’s all you get.” Yuri moaned and gathered spit around the fingers, sucking and twirling his tongue in ways he wishes he could on a cock. He’d nearly lost himself in the feeling when the fingers were ripped from him. “Don’t get too relaxed. Did I read as someone who wants a wonton slut that doesn’t even put up a fight?” He pressed his dry tip on his tight ring as Yuri tensed. “Or do I seem like someone who wants a fighter and someone who wants to hear screams.” He presses more, the very tip slipping in slightly. “Come now. Answer me. Or I might need to teach you another lesson.” He pressed further.

He hated dry and he really hated it from Victor. If it came to this, Yuri knew he had fucked up and there was no holding back. Victor would throw him on the nearest surface and press into him. He’d work into him so slow that he’d adjust over a painfully long time and then finally he’d pound Yuri into whatever surface he was smashed into. He’d be sore for days and there was no telling if Victor would do it again. “Fighter!” He moaned as Victor pushed a little more. More, Victor wanted better. Profile. “You are surrounded by people doing everything you ask. You want someone to push back on you. To pull, wear dark clothes, make up, hair up, and don’t smile until you have them.” He railed off the words as quick as he could.

Victor pulled out of him and pressed a single finger in. “Good. I thought you’d be rusty.” He pressed his finger in and out, quickly adding a second. He scissored them as he ran his other hand down Yuri’s hips and gripped them tightly. “Now.” He slammed his third finger in and pressed Yuri into the desk. Yuri grunted and hissed out at the slight pain. Victor’s fingers curled up and started to slowly pull out. “If I don’t hear the staff talking about this later…” Yuri’s mind was spinning as the three fingers dug into his insides.

Yuri let out the scream he’d been holding in and moaned into the desk. “Yes. Yes. Yes.” He rocked back onto the prodding fingers. He would show Victor that he could be better than him. He’d got everything he came for so far. He was good at this. “Vitya.” But right now, he needed Victor in him.

Yuri felt the head pop through surprising fast. He gasped as he tried to reach out for leverage before for the first hit came. Victor’s hands grabbed his wrist and pulled them back. Arching him up from the desk. “Ah!  Vitya!” The first snap of his hips knocked Yuri’s breath out of him and made his head spin. Victor’s hips were flush with his ass as he ground himself into Yuri. “Oh… fuuuuuuck. Please.” All acts of control where quickly forgotten. The staff was already well aware of the relationship between their leader and his younger brother. But Victor liked them talking, liked them knowing that there was no one out of his reach.

Victor pistoned his hips in and out of Yuri in controlled snaps and rolls. “You will let Otabek punish you.” He lifted Yuri’s hips up and pulled him back with him to his chair. He jerked Yuri until he was seated on Victor’s lap, his back flush with the hard chest. Yuri was gasping for breath with each thrust up and his attempts at pushing back. One of Victor’s hand wrapped around his throat and squeezed just enough to pinch the skin. The other wrapped around the base of his cock and squeezed tight. “Whatever, you have done, you will fix it by the end of the week or- “He let go of his throat and slammed Yuri down. His voice was gravel as it scraped across Yuri’s nerves. “This job is important and I will need him when it’s done.”

Yuri head was draped back over Victor’s shoulder as he tried to listen. He couldn’t think all he could do was focus on the growing fire in him and the pleasure being ripped from him with each thrust and scream. His throat hurt from yelling Victor’s name. “Yeeeees. I’ll… do it.” Victor lifted him with his hips and then dropped them quickly, causing Yuri to impale himself on Victor. “Ah! Oh GOD… He’ll… He’ll be back before the end of the week! Vitya! Please let me come! Please.” He needed to come now. He was losing his mind.

Victor grunted and released his red and angry cock. He was coming before his had was fully off. “Oh.” Victor thrust up into him slowly. “I’m not done. You’re going to go again and I’m not going to stop.” Yuri felt a tear fall down his cheek. “Sometimes it takes more to convince the target.”

Yuri moaned, squeezing around Victor. This is what he was missing. He smiled as he turned his face to bite Victor’s ear. “Show me what you got… Old Man.” Victor shouted loud enough to shake his core.


	2. Punish and Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Time to start adding the taboo tags. 
> 
> The song for this chapter is a little more telling. Soon we will be diving deeper into this fucked up family and what makes each of them tick. Honestly... I'm not sure anyone is a "good guy".  
> [ Beth Crowley- Monster](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6zckQ5kxXkM)

Yuri looked in the large full-length mirror. There were spotted bruises along his hips and shoulders. ‘ _Victor’s fingers’._ Down his side showed a row of teeth indents, they stung as he noticed a few had bled. Otabek would hate that and would demand who did it, even though he knew exactly who would leave marks like this. He’d never let Otabek forget he was here first and that Otabek is _allowed_ to be here. That at any given moment Victor could forbid this or send him off. Yuri didn’t know if maybe that would be better. Otabek would do worst after seeing these. Yuri would deserve it.

“Damn.” Yuri spun at the voice, his dark thoughts fading into the background. Mila stood in his doorway a black bag in her hand. “What the hell did you do? Victor hasn’t left marks like that since before you moved out.” She sat on his bed and patted it. “Come here, let me see.”

Yuri pulled his boxers back on and flinched at the pain in his back. “I asked for it.” He sat next to her and pulled the bag from her hands, smacking her hand away as she tried to look and touch at the marks. “But I have him back in my grasp, at least until that fat pig is back.” He pulled the bottles from the bag. The numbing lube and pain killers as well as a small vial of white powder. “Set me up? I need to get dressed and you need to get out of here.”

Mila frowned but nodded. “Yea.” She plucked the vial from his hands and walked over to his desk. “I have to ask. You sure you’ll be okay?” She started lining up the white powder as Yuri pressed the lube into himself and dry swallowed two of the pills. “I’m sure Beks was pissed about the photos and now that we know who they are. I’m sure that will make matters worse” Her hands shook as she tapped the card on the table.

She stood back as Yuri walked up to the desk. He kissed her on the lips softly and smiled. “I’ll be fine. I handle Otabek much better than you guys seem to give me credit for.” He took the first line and breathed out as it washed over him. “He won’t come out of this without a few scratches of his own” He smiled wickedly and took the second line. “Plus, now that they are important to the family; I can build a better story than ‘He was some guy I wanted to ruin on my birthday and piss you off with” He reached for the long button up shirt, one of Otabek’s. It fell just past his ass and rode up a little with each step. It would slow Otabek down some, hopefully.

Mila studied his face before sighing. “Okay. Just… you are pretty beaten up already and-“

“That’s what the lube was for and the pills.” Yuri snapped at her. He knew his body’s limits and didn’t appreciate Mila questioning it. “It’s my job, Mila. A job I’m pretty damn good at.”

Mila nodded but the frown never left her face. “Yea. But just in case.” She walked over to his closet and typed in his access code. The shelves pulled back as the hidden wall came forward. His collection of weapons shined bright in the back lighting of the black case. “At least stash some of you knifes, or your gun. Something Yuri.” She pulled out his two-curved bladed black knives, the large finger holes shining.

He took the blades from her and spun one on his finger, feeling the light weight death tool. His were designed to be small and easy to hide. The curved blade meant for easy throat slitting. They were designed for him to get away, get away to his guards so they could clean up the mess for him. He was not supposed to fight. But, Mila had trained him on her own how to properly fight and how to use a gun. “Not the gun. If I pull a gun on Otabek… he’ll kill me.”

Mila in took a short breath. Knowing that fact was probably true. You didn’t pull a gun on Otabek Altin and live through it. Even if you were his little Yuri. It was like a switch. Yuri had seen it happen more than once. The first time it had happen, someone pulled a gun in a meeting with a new runner. Otabek had snapped and didn’t come back until he was covered in blood and a pile of bodies rested near them. Yuri could still smell the mix of blood and gun powder, he could still hear his own screams as he watched his lover kill a room full of men and woman. It was the night he’d fallen in love with the Kazakh after all. Mila watched him relive the memory before nodding and closing the hidden wall.  “You know best… I guess."

“Come on. You need to get out of here. He landed 20 mins ago. He should be getting home any minute and will be here pretty quick.” Mila followed him out of the room and into the large living room of their penthouse. The view of the Space Needle was hidden by a layer of clouds and mist. “I’ll stash them. Don’t worry.” He pushed the blades into the couch and into a space near the TV.

Mila stood near the door, the frown gone from her face; replaced by her cold ‘work’ face. “Okay. I will be home tomorrow morning. Georgi will be with me on the job tonight.” She nodded one more time and walked out the front door.

Yuri smiled after her. If only they knew exactly how things worked with him and Otabek. Yuri was a lot more in charge than everyone thought and he liked it that way. Let them think Otabek had all the control, let them think Yuri wouldn’t be able to kill just as fast. He walked over to the large windows and looked out. It was time to play again. He could feel his skin tingle with the anticipation.

He didn’t have to wait long before he heard the key in the door and the code typed in. With a slight grin he spun and leaned on the window. The door flew open, slamming into the wall. Otabek stormed through in a furry of uncontrolled rage. “Slut!” He was in front of Yuri in a few short steps. “Was this you’re idea of a joke?!” He was breathing deep as he threw the yellow envelope in his face.

“Welcome home, Baby.” Yuri smiled sweetly and leaned back on the window again. “I take it, you saw the photos. Do I have a story for-“

His voice was cut off as a hand wrapped around his throat. “Shut up!” Otabek pulled him away from the window and towards the couch. “Everything is a game to you!” He threw Yuri to the couch and crawled on top of him. “You don’t get it. I don’t play games. You think you can fuck some kid and think you aren’t mine?”

Yuri pushed back hard and scrambled up the couch. “Yours huh? Where was that thought when you fucking left me on my birthday?” His voiced raised with each word. He was angrier than he expected. “Where was that thought when you left me with Victor?” He ripped the shirt open and glared at his so-called lover.

Otabek dragged his eyes down his body and glared deeper. “He touched you? You let him touch you?” Yuri could hear the hurt in his voice. Good. Yuri needed him to hurt.

Yuri crawled down the couch and pushed the larger man back. “I begged him to.” He crawled into Otabek’s lap and glared at him. “Pig is gone for the time being.” He pulled the white shirt in front of him open. The purple patches littering the dark skin. “I’ll let him touch me as much as he wants.” He poked one of the patches. “As long as you come home with these… from that whore.”

He was on his back suddenly. A red faced Otabek staring down at him. “You did this on purpose. All of it. Just to get to me. Bitch. Fucking bitch.” He was unbuckling his pants as he muttered. Yuri smiled more as he watched the man above him become more and more unraveled.

What he didn’t expect was the pain that exploded across this face. His head snapped to the side with a crack. He looked back at Otabek shocked, he’d never hit him like that. His face burned and his eyes stung as tears started to fall. “Wha-“

“Smiling. Just a game to you. Other people are nothing more than a game to you.” He was naked and pulling Yuri’s boxers from him. “You want a game?”

Yuri tensed. This was going to be more than he thought. He’d really pissed Otabek off this time. “Really now?” He laid his body out and arched his back. He had to keep some form of control. “What are you gonna do?” He sighed as his body relaxed. Victor’s voice ringing in his head. _“Relax into it. If you being their doll is what it takes, then let it happen. But always hold control. Play them into what you want. But the moment it looks like they are going to hurt you, kill them. Don’t think. Just do it. Knife to the throat, pressure to the windpipe, bite, claw. Just get away.”_ Yuri glared at the man above him with the challenge.

Otabek growled and pulled his legs up. “I hate you” He pressed into Yuri in one harsh push. Even with the earlier stretching from Victor and the lube; Otabek was still bigger and thicker. It still hurt without any prep and Otabek knew exactly what he was doing. He slammed and slammed, rocking Yuri up the couch with his barrage of abuse. “I hate you.”

Yuri arched into the attack and gasped. His body was splitting apart. He was on fire and he couldn’t figure out if it was pleasure or not. He didn’t have enough time to think as his body was hit again and again. Otabek wasn’t caring about pleasure at all. This was a claiming and he wasn’t stopping until he felt that Yuri was his again. “You love me and… ah… ah… you hate it. As long as you love me you can never have him.”

Hands dug into Victor’s finger marks. Teeth bit into his skin over scabbing bites. Every spot Victor touched was covered with fresh pain. “Go to hell.” Otabek didn’t bother arguing, he knew it was true. He just continued his assault on Yuri’s body.

Yuri threw his head back and moaned finally. Otabek didn’t let loose like this much and something about it made him ache. “I’ll meet you there.” He slammed back against the most recent thrust and screamed out as an orgasm ripped from him. He gasped at the shock and confusion of his body. “Beka!” Otabek grunted as he slammed over and over until he finally stilled, filling Yuri up. 

He collapsed, nearly crushing Yuri with his muscled body. “Mine.”

Yuri let his hand run up Otabek’s sweaty back and over his head as he pulled the knife from his hidden spot. He bent his knees and pushed his feet flat to the couch and propelled himself up, pushing the larger man up and off him onto the floor with a confused heap. Yuri was on him before he could open his eyes. He slammed into Otabek’s chest, knocking the air from his lungs and smiling at the crack of a rip. He spun the blade and stopped it on the long neck. “You slapped me. On the face.” He pulled the sharp metal along the skin, cutting just the top layers. “That will bruise.”

Otabek hissed at the cut and stayed stiff under him. “What worried you might have to explain to your most recent mark why you are all banged up? Might mess up your perfect record.”

Yuri’s growled and threw the blade into the nearest wall. “You will never hit me like that again.” He sat up and looked down at the man. “If you ever do that again. He’s dead. I’ll see to it myself.” He raised an eyebrow as panic crossed Otabek’s face. “Oh? Don’t want anything to happen to your precious Jean-Jacques’.”

Otabek pushed him up and off him. “You don’t say his name. You don’t look at him. You don’t think of him.” Yuri smiled and crawled into the space between his legs. He had him where he wanted him. He ran his cheek up the brown thick hair of Otabek’s leg, until he reached the still half hard cock. With a final glance up to Otabek he took him into his mouth and moaned.

As his mouth made quick work of the growing erection in his mouth. He dug his nails into the firm thighs that had tensed up. Otabek knew he’d lost this battle, he couldn’t fight Yuri and his mouth. Yuri popped his mouth off with a smack and grinned. “Can he do that? Can he make you forget your own name?”

Otabek groaned and placed his hand on the back of Yuri’s head, pressing him down. “Shut up and be a Good boy.” Yuri had to smile at the man, who was really in control?

It took 4 more rounds and Yuri working his own marks over the ones littering Otabek’s body, but finally he had managed to get Otabek to his bedroom. Yuri walked over to Otabek, as he laid out on the bed. “So, do you feel better now. Said all your mean words and smacked me around?” He crawled into bed and molded himself to the firm side, littered with bites and even larger purple marks. “I have something to discuss with you. But you have to not be mad anymore.”

Otabek took a drag from his cigarette and glared down at him. “I’m always mad at you. But go on.”

Yuri pulled the cigarette from him and took a puff of his own. “The photos I sent you.” He watched the darkness wash over the other’s face. “He’s a Mark. Him and his twin sister. Ties to an Italian family. Uncle is some powerful priest in the city. Victor wants me to keep him for a bit.” Otabek glared down at him more. “That means work. He’s nothing but work. Got it?” He passed the cig back.

Otabek sat up and got out of the bed. “Then why the pictures?” He was at Yuri’s desk looking at the powder. “I want some.”

Yuri took a breath and followed him. “You sure?” Otabek and coke was always a show. It normally ended in Yuri topping him just to calm him down. None the less he set it up and stepped back. Perhaps he’d be easier to deal with something in their systems. “The pictures were, because I was angry at you.”

Otabek rolled his eyes and took the hits. “Rather childish of you.”  He passed the rolled-up bill to him.

Yuri couldn’t help but laugh. “Yes. But as you so roughly put it. I’m yours.” He took his hits and breathed slowly as he smiled. “But, I think you’ve punished me enough for one day.” He pushed him back to the bed. “Watch a movie with me?” Otabek nodded and pulled him into the bed and onto his chest.

The remainder of the night was like most of their nights. They laid in bed and spoke about their time apart. If Otabek had killed anyone. If Yuri had fucked anyone else. Yuri sucked him off again as Otabek ate him out. Yuri pounded him into the mattress until Otabek was a begging mess. It was daylight by the time Otabek fell sleep and Yuri could get away to call Victor.

The phone rang as he walked around the kitchen in nothing but Otabek’s shirt. Victor’s voice was raspy as he picked up. “What?”

“Nice to hear you too.” He smiled into the phone. Victor was not a morning person and without his lover there, he probably wasn’t sleeping. “Do you need a bed partner? I could probably get away.”

Victor grunted into the line. “You don’t sleep in this bed. If I need you I will come there.” Yuri could hear him moving around. “Otabek?”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “He’s calmed down for now. He finally went to sleep. Expect to see him today. I need a suit sent for him and I want everything you have on Mickey and his sister.” He heard a moan from his room. “I got to go. He’s waking up. Send Mila with the stuff.” He hung up and walked back to the room.

Otabek was patting the side of the bed in his sleep and groaning. “Yura…”

Yuri crawled onto the bed and into the strong arms. “I’m here, Baby. I’m here.” He laid his head on the pillow and looked at the sleeping face. Like this no one would know exactly how dangerous he really was.

He didn’t notice he’d fallen asleep until he heard the front door open and Mila curse. Yuri was up and out of the bed before she could reach the room and see the damage in there too. Mila was currently looking at the mess of the living room. The couched was pushed back, the coffee table was flipped, there was blood on the floor and one of the curtains had been pulled off the wall. “Before you open your mouth, I’m fine. I’ll have someone here this afternoon to clean up.” He walked up to her and hugged her tightly. “Now stop looking like that. Did you bring the suit and stuff from Victor?”

Mila nodded numbly as she walked to the kitchen and pulled the bottle of vodka off the fridge. Mila didn’t really drink outside of parties or social gatherings and she never drank before noon. “Am I pouring you one?” She had dropped a large black garment bag and a file on the couch.

Yuri studied her as he nodded and walked up to her. She had changed but there was blood in her red hair and blood under her nails. She was shaken and looked paler than normal. “Baba? What happen?”

She looked up from the two glasses she had poured and sighed. “Georgi took a hit.” She downed her glass and handed him his. “For me. He took a hit that I should have gotten.”

Yuri felt his blood run cold. This was a common occurrence in their life, it just never hit this close to home. “Is he…”

Mila looked at him as she drank her second glass. “He’ll be okay. It got him in the shoulder and was a through and through. But I think it shook him up. We lost quite a few. Victor said he needs Otabek on clean up duty. The team has already dealt with the bodies and he just needs the killings pinned on people.”

Yuri nodded. That was another skill Otabek had. He knew the underside of the city. He knew the low life’s he could pin the bodies on. It was also a chance for Victor to get rid of anyone that was getting in the way of the family dealings. Mostly low level drug dealers or people traffickers. “He’s sleeping but I’ll tell him to contact Victor and get the details. I have work today… kinda.”

Mila had finished her second glass and was not making a pot of coffee. “Mickey? Yea Vic told me to play with Sara for a bit….” She shook her head. “I like her, Yura. I like her a lot. I’m not like you… I can’t… I can’t just use her.”

Yuri walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. “Then don’t use her. You’re right, you’re not like me. Keep her safe? This could all blow up and out of the two of them, Sara I think could handle all this better than Mickey.” He kissed her neck lightly. “Also, I’m not using Mickey. He’s kinda fun and a nice change of pace. I had planned to cut him loose before he got involved at all. But looks like now he’s gonna find out sooner or later. The problem now is dealing with Otabek… I … Uh… didn’t tell Mickey about him. He thinks I’m a homeschool student.”

Mila turned in his arms. “Yea. Sara thinks we are cousins or something. I told her I’m at UW.” She had seemed to calm down and was leaning into him. They stood close and breathed in each other’s scents. It wasn’t until a grunt from the hall pulled their attention away from each other.

“Look at you two. If I was a jealous man- “Otabek was cut off by Yuri glaring at him. “Okay I am. But you two could fool the world… you know that.” He sauntered into the kitchen and pulled the cup of vodka from Yuri’s hand. “It’s no wonder Victor wants you two to marry as soon as Yuri is 18.” He took a sip of the burning liquid and shook his head.

Yuri glared at him. Otabek and Victor both liked to bring this up at random times. This plan that had been in place since he was 13. Marry Mila at 18, and have a few kids. The perfect Russian family. “Shut up.” He didn’t have anymore fight in him after last night. He was tired and his body hurt. He also had to find out how to convince Mickey that the bruise on his cheek and all the marks on his body weren’t a bad thing. “You have a suit on the couch. Call Victor.” He pulled the vodka from him. “Job went a little south last night. Georgi got hurt, he’s okay but there is clean up needed.”

Otabek nodded as he poured a cup of coffee for them each. “And you?” he set Yuri with a dark look. “Off to play with your new pet? Be a good boy for Victor?” Before Yuri could respond he spun and grabbed the suit. “Mila take a shower, you reek of blood and fish.” He pulled the suit from the garment bag.

Mila smelled her shirt. “Ass.” She took the cup and kissed Yuri on the cheek. “I’ll see you later. Don’t worry about the mess. I’ll call someone.” She tilted her head and smiled softly. “Shower with me?” She leaned in and whispered in his ear. “Tell me all the dirty things you did to each other?”

Yuri smiled and pulled her into a kiss. “Of course.” He ran his hand down her long red hair. “Can I wash your hair and braid it?” Mila nodded and dragged him down the hall to her bathroom. Sticking her tongue out at Otabek as she passed him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those interested:  
> [ Yuri's Knives ](https://www.alibaba.com/product-detail/OEM-fixed-blade-outdoor-neck-knife_60181344978.html?spm=a2700.details.maylikever.13.1b3b8196mGsbhX)
> 
> Next Chapter? We learn a little more about Mila and Yuri's past and relationship and more Mickey!!!


	3. Partners and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mila and Yuri did make quite the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that Mila and Yuri tag.... yea...ENJOY!

 

[Song: Beth Crowley - Battlecry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7H9A4996g4U)

Otabek was right about one thing. Him and Mila made a good match, they always had. Yuri moaned out as he pressed into her soft entrance again. The shower spayed onto them from 2 sides as well as above, in the overly expensive bathroom that they had demanded. He had Mila’s hands pinned above her as he thrust again and again, she cried out loudly. “Yura! Yura!” She was not normally this loud. Mila was normally was all soft moans and gasped, but she was obviously mad at Otabek for his comments. “Please! Harder!” Her voice echoed off the walls.

He slammed into her again and released her hands to grab her hips. Her lips were on his again as she moaned into his mouth, her tongue darting into his mouth and tracing his teeth. He could kiss her forever. He rarely liked to fuck woman, but Mila was different. She didn’t control him, and she didn’t hurt him. She just opened up and welcomed him into her with open arms. She knew exactly what to say to make him come undone. Yuri was moaning into her louder as she gripped his ass and pulled him deeper into her warm pussy. The water was starting to hurt his many bruises and bite marks, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was the warm body in front of him that was smashed against the green tile. “Mil…la…” His voice broke on the short name as he pulled his face away and looked into her eyes.

“Let it out, Yura. Come on.” Mila stared at him as she pushed her hips into Yuri’s thrusts. Her eyes shined at his, the black nearly covering the beautiful blue. He had to drop his head to her shoulder as he pressed into her more. He was so close and he needed to hold on, he needed to feel her let loose again. He’d already gotten a few small orgasms out of her, but he knew he could make her really scream. He could make her really let loose. Her hands dragged up his back and pulled on his hair. “Yura! Oh God!”

He felt her tighten almost painfully around him and he was releasing into her with a muffled moan into her soft skin. “Fuckfuckfuckfuck” He shook as his knees weakened. “How the hell do you do that?” He slowly pulled out of her and steadied the both of them on the tile as the water roared in their ears.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Mila laughed as she pulled the shampoo off the wall and handed it to Yuri.

Yuri grinned at her and gently turned her as he ran his hands through her long red hair. “I like it grown out. It’s easier to braid.” He loved her hair at any length, but he liked hair in general. Right now, he was in complete power and there would be very little she could do to stop him from anything. He’d also learned most people liked their hair touched and petted, they would normally turn to gel in his hands the moment he started in on them. But Mila wasn’t a mark or a job, she was his Mila. The only person in this entire fucked up family that made sense to him. Even if her job was to kill who every Victor told her, she was still this pure and clean beauty in front of him. Mila was able to leave the work out there and make this little apartment they had, a safe place for her and Yuri. At least when Otabek wasn’t around. Perhaps that’s why she hated him so.

Mila giggled softly. “You’re in your head again.” She turned around and cupped Yuri’s face. “I think my hair is clean.” Yuri couldn’t help but sigh at the soft lips as they grazed over his sore ones. She was rinsing her hair as Yuri washed his, her hips tapping his every once and a while, as if she was reminding him she was still here. Mila would always be here.

Before long they were in Mila’s perfectly kept bedroom that very few were ever allowed in. Even when she did seriously date someone she normally took them to a hotel or went to them. This was her oasis and Yuri was allowed in. Currently Yuri had his hands deep in her curls, twisting and pulling it into a tight French braid. They kept getting distracted by Yuri running his hands down her still naked skin. “Yurrrri. If you keep that up, we’ll mess my hair up.”

Yuri smiled as he bit into her shoulder lightly. “That would be a shame. Good thing you have someone who can re-braid it.” He moved his mouth slowly up her neck to her ears, one of his favorite places. Pulling the soft lobe into his mouth with a vibrating moan.

“You little shit!” Mila groaned as he spun around and pushed Yuri back, a smile dancing on her lips as she kissed down his chest. She paused as she reached some of the more painful love bites. “You don’t deserve these…” Her mouth moved slowly over each bite and bruise. Kissing the pain away and whispering things she’d like to do with Otabek’s intestines and she hung him.

Yuri was quickly forgetting everything around him as the smooth and soft mouth worked its way down his body. As much as he loved the roughness of Victor and Otabek, he loved this even more. Mila “fixing” him. “Mila… I… please. Mila… Please.” He could feel the tears coming, he could feel that knot in his throat growing. She had this magically effect to bring it all to the surface. “Mila… don’t. I don’t want to think. Make it stop. Please.”

Mila looked up at him and smiled a sad understanding smile. “I have you. I will always have you. Just let it go.” She finally slid the rest of the way as she pulled him into her mouth.

Yuri couldn’t help but scream as the pleasure washed over him as she worked his hard cock. His mind drifting to different times.

~~~~~

_“This is Mila. She’s going to live with us now.” Vitya was holding the hand of a girl not much older than him. She had the most vibrant red hair he’d ever seen and her eyes were so blue, even more blue than Vitya’s._

_“Hi.” Her voice was small and weak as she stood next to the much taller boy. Her eyes drifted to him in fear._

_Yuri glared at her for a moment. “Is she staying in my room? I don’t want to give my room up to some girl. They are gross.”_

_A frown grew on her small face as she pulled her hand from Victor’s and walked forward. “I’m not gross! And you look like a girl anyway.”_

_Yuri was on her before the words left her mouth. Tackling her to the ground with a scream. “I’m not a girl! I’m a boy!”_

_Mila pushed him off and clawed at him. “No! You are a little girl! A baby!”_

_Yuri felt the weight lift off him and saw Victor holding the monster above him. “Now Now, Mila that was not nice and Yura, you are 5 years old now. You are too old to call names and hurt peoples feelings. Say you are sorry.”_

_Yuri scrambled to his feet. “I’m sorry…” He grinned darkly and mumbled under his breath. “Hag.”_

_Mila growled and lunged forward again. Victor just sighed. “You two will have to get along. You’re gonna be around each other a long time. Mila will become your second one day. Or if I live a long and happy life, she will be the person you trust the most. She’ll be your partner one day.” He set her down and took both their hands. “Mila lost her parents too. Just like you Yura.”_

_Yuri looked at the still angry girl. “Oh. Mine were shot in the heads. My grandpa was beaten to death.” The shock that registered on the small girl’s face was sudden. She ripped her hands from Victor and ran into Yuri’s room._

_Victor sighed again and ran his hand through his long hair. “Yura… we talked about this. You don’t need to tell everyone that.”_

_Yuri slumped and glared at the older man. He didn’t understand. He never understood. It’s how they died, it’s how a lot of people die. He had watched Grampa Yakov shoot someone just last week and they just fell to the ground in a heap. Just like mommy and daddy. There wasn’t as much blood as he had remembered. “But… that’s how they died.”_

_Victor shook his head. “It doesn’t matter that how they died. It only matters that she lost her parents too and had to come here. She needs a friend and you need a friend closer to your own age. I’m going to be traveling for a while. I have to go to Japan.”_

_Yuri lunged at the long legs in front of him. “No! I don’t want to be her friend! I have you, Vitya! She’s ugly! I don’t like her!” He was digging his hands into the crisp pants as tears threatened to fall._

_Victor smiled as he lowered to his knees and disentangled the small child from him. “Yura. I have a job and one day I’ll tell you all about it. I’ll teach you everything I know. But you are too young to know it right now. I can’t take you with me. Trust me, I’d love to show you all of Japan. But for now, I need you to be a good boy and take care of Mila. Can you do that? Can you be the man of the house for me?”_

_Yuri looked up as tears welled up again. “Okay.” He sniffled and wiped his nose. If Victor needed him to be strong, he could take care of this girl. Even if she was ugly. “I’ll keep her safe!” he stood up straight as he could in his small frame. “I’ll be good.”_

_Victor smiled softly at him. “That’s my good boy. I’ll tell you a bed time story tonight, okay? I’ll come by before your bed time and tell you both a story.”_

_Yuri smiled and nodded quickly. “Okay!” He spun and ran to his room. Mila was laid out on his bed crying. “Hey. You’re getting my blankie wet.” He ripped the soft purple quilt from under her face. “Mommy made this! You don’t touch it!”_

_Mila sat up and glared at him. “You’re mean.”_

_Yuri glared. “Victor says I have to keep you safe. That I have to be good to you.”_

_Mila was standing up and looked around Yuri’s large room. “I don’t need to be protected. I’ll keep you safe. I’m older.”_

_Yuri looked at the girl and noticed for the first time she had bruises on her arms and legs. He remembered when he had come here. It was a long time ago but he remembered his skin was cut and the burns on his legs hurt so bad. Victor had sat him down and cleaned each one and then they watched a movie while he held Yuri. “Are any of your bruises bleeding. I know how to clean them.”_

_The girl shook and looked at her arms. “No. they are from the ties. I was in a van for a long time…” Her voice drifted off. Why would she be in a van tied up? Yuri didn’t understand. Why couldn’t he understand._

_He walked up and lifted her hand. The purple bruise around her wrist was deep and looked like it had scabs in a few places. They had bled. “Come on. I have a big TV and Victor buys me all the movies I want. I have a video game system too!” He pulled her to the large couch of his room and sat her down, before running to his bathroom and picking up the first aid kit he had._

_~~~~~~~_

They laid in Mila’s large bed. So long they had been by each other’s side. As twisted as Victor was, even back then, as a 17-year-old with dark dreams and fantasies. He had brought Mila to Yuri, and for that he would always be grateful. Yuri ran his hand down her side as she shivered. “Yuri!” She squirmed away, and Yuri smiled darker. He dug his fingers in as she burst into giggles. “Stop, stop. You evil little heathen!”

She finally got ahold of his hands and pinned them to the bed. Yuri just smiled softly. “I love you. You know that, right? I love you so much, Mila.”

Mila blushed slightly and smiled down at him. “Of course. And I love you. You’re my little Yuri.” She let go of his hands and sat up. “But what brought on this great declaration?”

Yuri sat up and took a deep breath. No time like now. “Marry me?”

Mila blinked at him and frowned. “I thought that was already the plan?” She took a deep breath of her own and looked at her hands. “When you turn 18. We get married. Victor makes it a big public thing. The next generation, raised by the family, for the family.” She glared at her hands more as she twisted and turned them. “I pop out a kid or two and play the part of good little wife. We play his game…” Her eyes shown with unshed tears.

Yuri frowned and picked up her hands. She had a habit of picking at her skin when she was upset. “Stop that.” He pulled her fingers to his lips and kissed each one. “I mean marry me on our own terms. Not as some sick plan of Victors.” He let her fingers drop to his lap. “If we announce that we want to get married, at say… a family dinner. He can’t stay no and then force us in 2 years. We’ll have the power finally. He won’t have any control over what we do either.” He was breathing deep. He’d been thinking about this for months. He’d planned it all out. “We love each other. Just not the same way as other married people do. We don’t have all that lust and passion messing things up. I mean, we are pretty fucking awesome at that. But even without that, we are good together. We’re a team. The best.” Yuri finally looked into her eyes again and noticed the tears had started to fall. “Mila.” He brushed a hand across her smooth cheek. “If we’re married… he can’t touch you. He can’t hurt you.”

Mila reached for his hand and squeezed. “And what about you. You’re obsession with him.” She swallowed as she looked at Yuri. “I once thought I’d make a good wife.” Her voice was weak and small again.

Yuri hated when her voice did that and wanted nothing more than to stop it. “Mila. Victor and I... ugh… we are beyond help. But he wouldn’t dear touch a family member’s wife. He knows the old schoolers would kill him. Certainly, if he thought we were trying to produce an heir. Couldn’t have that messing things up for him.” He pulled her into his lap and kissed her lightly. “And you would be a good wife, the best. We get each other so well and I don’t care if you are off fucking some girl.” He smiled at her wickedly. A small smile attempted to dance on her thin lips.

“No children… I can’t… Yuri, I can’t.” Mila’s face was dropping again.

He pulled her chin up and locked his eyes with her. “I know.” He shook his head as he looked around the room. “I couldn’t bring a child into this family. Not as long as Victor is around. I couldn’t do that to someone else.”

Mila pulled his face back and kissed him lightly. “You’d be a good husband. You’ve always took care of me. You’re doing even it now.” She sniffled and smiled at him.

Yuri leaned into her. “Is that a yes? I don’t have a ring. But I can get one. Use his credit card too. Whatever you want, it’s yours.” He would give Mila any thing she asked. She had saved his life and sanity more times than he could remember. She had given up so much to keep him safe.

Mila shook with a small laugh. “Ask me again.”

Yuri pulled back and sat up straight. “Milena Babicheva, my partner in life and many times crime. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?” He tried to hold in a laugh at his very romantic declaration as they sat naked on her bed.

Mila laughed and wrapped her arms around him. “Yuri Plisetsky, yes, with all of my heart. Yes.” She smashed her lips to his. They fell back on the bed in a messy kiss. Yuri rolled his hips up and smiled as she moaned.

When they finally parted, Mila’s hair was a complete mess again and Yuri was breathing heavy. “I think I’m going to like this. Does this mean I can buy you cute things to wear?”

Mila looked up at him and hit his chest. “You could already do that, you dork. Now, how do we tell Victor? Also, aren’t you supposed to have a boyfriend by the end of the day?” She rolled off him and stared at the ceiling. “We’re supposed to be cousins too. I know Russia can be weird, but I think even that crosses the line.”

Yuri smiled. “Oh, that plan is still on. By the time we tell Victor and the family, Sara and Micky will be onto the whole story. I don’t want to keep them in the dark too long. They don’t deserve that.” He sat up and walked to her bedroom door. “We’ll tell the family at Easter Dinner. That give us a few weeks to get Mickey and Sara on board and hopefully safe.

Mila shook her head and grinned. “We’re really gonna do this?” She narrowed her eyes as she studied him. “What’s your real plan, Yuri?”

Yuri winked at her. “Well, we’re gonna take over the family, of course. You and me babe. Victor’s plan still, just with us controlling it.” With that he walked, naked, of out of her room and down the hall to his room. It was all falling into place and with any luck, he’d be in control by the time he was 17. Mila would be happy and safe. He’d already laid the frame work months ago with Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now you know the over arching plan in place here! What do you think? Can they do it?


	4. Love and Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nope. Just read it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THE TAGS. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! READ THE TAGS!  
> Here we go! Why is Yuri working with Yuuri?! 
> 
> Songs:  
> [ Get Away With Murder – Cherry (Nighcore version) (Start of the Chapter)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vPk-N8_D_V8&feature=youtu.be)  
> [ Lauren Aquilina - Sinners (End of Chapter)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TyMal7io41s&feature=youtu.be)

**_~~ 2 Months Before 16 th Birthday ~~_ **

The door was banging loudly, and it was far too late for any of their men to be coming around, at least for it to be a good reason. Also, whoever was at the door had made it past the door man down stairs and the alarms below. This was not good. Yuri was up and at his closet before he was fully awake. The code typed in and his gun pulled out. He punched the lock down code into the wall and his computer and weapons locked into level 2. _‘Please verify lock down’,_ the computerized voice chirped from his computer panel. “Yuri Plisetsky. Second. Tiger1135” He was out his bedroom in a few steps. Otabek was already at the door. His clean suit not even wrinkled, and his gun drawn, he must have not been sleeping. Mila was out tonight with whoever her most recent fling was. That was good, she was never friendly when being woken at this hour. Yuri nodded quickly as he tapped the camera and stared shocked. “The fuck?” He unlocked the door and stared at an extremely disheveled Yuuri Katsuki, second in line to the most power family in Japan and lover to Yuri’s adoptive brother. “What the fuck are you doing here, Pig?” Yuuri was dressed in jeans and a button up shirt that was wrinkled and wet as if he’d been wandering the streets for hours.

His eyes were blank, and he was blinking every few moments as if he himself was surprised to be standing there. “Phichit… Phichit… he… he’s…” His face collapsed into tears as he fell to his knees. “Victor… he…”

Yuri looked at the man he’d hated with a passion for the last 3 years. He was broken. He’d watched Yuuri kill a room of Chinese businessmen once. He’d moved with the grace of a dancer as he sliced the men to pieces and had smiled the entire time. This was a man that did not break. This was a man who had been designed to kill with the grace of an artist and he was kneeling at Yuri’s door way crying. “Otabek.” Yuri called out for his body guard without looking away.

“Sir?” He hadn’t moved an inch but was looking at the crying man with slight distain.

“Get out. Disable the cameras and loop them back to 10 minutes. Is he being tracked?” He slid his eyes to the side as he looked at the man. Both of their guns trained on the man at their feet.

Otabek took in a slight breath. “No.” It was a simple answer that Yuri had expected.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. Why did Otabek always have to make it hard. He had to know by now that Yuri would get his way. “Jean-Jacques Leroy was at class from 2pm until 4pm today. He took the path through the park, which is different than his normal path down the street. He then stopped for coffee for around 15 minutes. He met with his mother, Nathalie for dinner at approximately 5pm and then returned to his dorm room in Morrison Hall, room 224 at 8:32 and has not left since entering.” He sighed again as he finished. Really was this necessary. Otabek really should know better. 

Otabek flinched and his scowl deepened. He swung his gun at Yuri. “You’re watching him? You little shit!”

Yuri snorted. “Sweetie, I’ve been watching him since your first unplanned trip to Toronto.  Tell me the truth or I make a phone call. And don’t think about doing anything stupid. If I don’t check in tomorrow morning, they have their orders.”

Otabek lowered his gun. “Right shoe and probably his shirt. Undress. I’ll take the clothes. I’ll tell him I’m tracking Yuuri. You have 2 hours.”

Yuri kneeled to the sobbing man. “You heard him. Might as well take it all off, just to be safe.” He looked over his shoulder. “Clear!” Georgi and Otabek’s door swung open as Yuuri was pulling his clothes off, his eyes still wet but his crying had stopped.

Otabek took the clothes as Yuuri stood naked in front of him. It angered Yuri at how beautiful this man still was. Even with his face splotchy and clean of his normal minimal makeup. But it was clear by his tattoos, a stark contrast to his pale skin, not a blemish in sight, that he was a killer and a well-kept one at that. After all, Victor wouldn’t dare mark his dear Yuuri. Georgi studied the scene before walking into Yuuri’s room and returning with a pair of PJ bottoms. “I’ll make tea. Put these on. Couch… uh… please Sir.”

Yuuri nodded and pulled the pants on as Otabek walked out of the door with one last dark glare at Yuri. He’d have to contact his men tomorrow and change their surveillance tactics. The lights flicker, signaling the cameras were off and were being tampered with. He looked back at his greatest enemy. “Okay talk.”

Yuuri held the tea in his hands and hiccupped as another tear fell down his face. “Phichit’s dead. His club in Bangkok got hit.” Yuri knew of this Phichit. He was a childhood friend of Yuuri’s. Their families had been close for generations. He also had intel telling him that when Yuuri made trips to Japan he took great efforts to cover his little trips to Thailand. But, Yuri was a master at learning people’s weaknesses and secrets. From the photos he’d seen, they were far more than friends and had been long before Victor set his sights on him.

Georgi watched the other man as he drank her tea. “And his wife? Child? What of them?” At the look on Yuuri’s face as he looked up, more tears falling; told them all they need to know. Georgi frowned and cursed in Russian. “But Victor? How do you know you know it was him? Are you sure?” Georgi may have grown up with Victor and was considered one of his most loyal brothers. But what many didn’t know, is that he drew the line at children. If Victor had truly done this, he had just lost Georgi; not that he had been much of a fan of Victor since becoming Yuri’s primary guard. Learning the true relationship between the adoptive brothers and how deep it’s history was.

Yuuri sipped his tea and looked out the large windows. _“I guess he finally stuck his little nose where it didn’t belong”_ He mimicked Victor’s smart-ass tone near perfect. “He told me over dinner as… as if it was nothing. I had to sit there and not respond. I just nodded and told him we lost a good tech contact.” He downed his tea and shivered. “I put an extra sleeping pill in his nightly tea and slipped out. I called Mari, and she confirmed it all. It’s all over the family.” He burst into tears again. “They found his body on the street. They… They…carved ‘Whore’ on him” Georgi looked at Yuri with concern before moving to the couch and pulling the other Yuuri into his arms and rubbing his back.

Yuri took a deep breath and watched the men. “I’ll be right back?” He looked at Georgi and mouthed “ _Be on guard.”_ This could be a trap, he had seen Yuuri play people before. He was a master at this after all. He stood and walked to his room and over to his computer. “Code cleared. Yuri Plisetsky. Second. Tiger1135” The machine powered up and he typed into the search. Phichit’s family was a well-known tech giant and Phichit himself was the owner of many high-end clubs around Asia. If something had happened it would have hit the news by now. He typed in a quick search and the first result was a news article detailing the attack on the club as well as Phichit’s family home. The hit screamed Victor all over it. He wasn’t even trying to hide it had been him. Right down to how the body was handled. He was sending a message. A message that was clear to anyone who dared touch his Yuuri. Was Yuuri as much as a prisoner as he was?

By the time he came back into the room. Georgi and Yuuri were speaking softly. “Okay. I believe you, for now. What do you want from me? Why come here?”

Yuuri looked up. He seemed to have pulled himself together and his normal mask was back in place. He stood as he looked at Yuri. The darkness he was used to was seeping back into his features. The mysterious weapon known to most only as ‘ _Eros’_ was back. His cold unattached voice rang through the large room. “I want him dead. I want anyone who had any part in this dead. My parents knew about this. Nothing like this could have happen in Asia without them knowing. Mari swears she knew nothing. But I will have to see that for myself. We’re going to put you in power and you’re going to rebuild your family.” His eyes darkened even more. “But first… I’m going to destroy him.”

* * *

 

**_~~ Present ~~_ **

Yuri looked at his burner phone and the most recent message from Yuuri. Sent a few days ago.

**_‘Mari’s lover is dead also. Parents. She’s on board. We have allies here. Explain more when I return. Play him. You got this Yurio’_ **

He rolled his eyes at the new nickname. He’d learned a few things about Yuuri in two months. Main thing being he was fucking nuts half the time and it was better to let him have his fun as long as no one died. Even then, it was better to weigh how much that person’s life was worth an angry Eros. As it stood now, everything was going to plan, well mostly everything. There was the small problem of the man in front of him with the shocked look on his face. “Yuri! What happen?!” Mickey was looking his face in shock. Otabek’s handy work had turned into a blooming purple bruise along his cheek.

Yuri softened his features and smiled sheepishly. “Rough night. It looks worse than it is.”  He lowered his head. He was dressed in dress slacks and a button up shirt. “Can I come in?”

Micky looked at him with pity. Yuri tried to keep the sourness from his tongue and keep the act of broken boy up. “Of course! Come in. Sara is at class and Uncle is on a trip for the work.”

He guided Yuri through the large house. It always amazed him how the Catholic Church threw their money around. The house was nearly as large as Victor’s and didn’t house near as many people. Mickey’s room was as large as his and connected to his sister’s by the bathroom. It wasn’t like Yuri’s, it didn’t have any hidden walls with weapons or voice activated security systems. It was simply a normal college student’s bedroom. Textbooks laid forgotten on a large desk with a normal college student computer. His bed wasn’t donned with 700 thread count sheets that were replaced on a regular basis cause of blood and other bodily fluids. They were still as expensive but probably didn’t have 20 matching sets in the closest. It was a welcoming room and made Yuri feel a little sick at how simply perfect it was.

Yuri walked over to the large perfect bed and fell onto it. Staring at the large cross above it. “That thing is creepy.” He looked at the dark-haired man with a smirk. “Does it ever bother you what we’ve done in this this bed with that hanging over it?”

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Great thing about being Catholic? Confession. As long as I confession and repent I’ll still be able to go to Heaven. I’m still pure.”

Yuri snorted and sighed lightly. He had given up after the first night he spent in this room. There was no use talking to Mickey about how ridiculous that all was. If this is what helped him sleep at night, who was Yuri to take that away from him. “If you say so.” He reached his hand out. “Lay with me?”

Mickey smiled and crawled onto the bed next to him and pulled Yuri over him to lay in his lap. “I’ve missed you.” He was pushing Yuri’s shirt up and Yuri was waiting for him to see them. The short gasp and tenseness of the body under him let it know. “Yuri…Yuri… oh my god!”

Yuri pulled the shirt off the rest of the way and looked down at the shocked man. “I told you. Rough night. I went on a date last night. Guy was a jerk. I’m okay… really I am.” He let the lie roll off his tongue and a blush dust his cheeks. He smiled softly as he leaned down and kissed the stunned mouth. “Don’t worry. He got dealt with. He won’t do it again.” Another lie, but they were small compared to what he normally had to spin. Mickey wasn’t a mark through. He was a good kid that had simply been pulled into his fucked-up life by mistake. That didn’t mean Yuri couldn’t enjoy him while he had him. He rolled his hips playfully and leaned back up. “I brought you something.”

Mickey smiled in what he probably thought was dark smirk. “Oh really? More than just you?” He pushed his hips back up and ran his hands up Yuri’s sides.

Yuri rolled off him with a moan, landing on his back. “That we will get to. But you might want what’s in my pocket first.” He raised his hips as he looked at Mickey.

Mickey smirked as he ran his hand down Yuri’s chest, before leaning in to trail them with his mouth. “Oh my. Bad little Yuri, what have you here.” His hands dipped into his pockets and pulled the small baggy from his left pocket and a package of lube from the other. “Oh! Very bad indeed.” He smiled as he mouthed at the button on the slacks, popping it free.

Yuri couldn’t help but giggle as felt his zipper pulled down and his pants pull off. He attempted to sit up, only to be pushed back down; Mickey shaking his head at him slowly. He heard the baggy open and the smooth powder fall on his skin in a small line before Mickey’s nose run up his thigh quickly. “Oh!” Yuri gasped as his skin blushed. He didn’t know the boy had that in him. “Oh. That was hot. Do it again!”

Mickey mouthed at his tight boxers as he moved to his other thigh. “Thought you might like that.” He repeated the task on the other side, licking up the skin when he was done. Yuri’s skin exploded as a hand cupped him and he moaned as lips captured his in a soft kiss that lingered for not near long enough before pulling away. “I want to treat you right. That other… ass… he didn’t deserve to so much as look at you, yet alone do all of this.” Mickey’s mouth worked down his jaw and neck, making its way down his smooth chest. “Let me treat you right?”

Yuri laid his head back and grinned. “Always. Yes. Please.” He pressed his hips up into the warm hand. “Make me forget him?” He moaned again as his boxers pulled off him and landed on the other side of the room. Before he could speak, his breath caught as warmth engulfed him suddenly before pulling off slowly to lick and suck at the head of his rapidly filling cock. “Fuck. Be mine. Just mine. Please Mickey. No one else.”

Mickey pulled off him with a pop and looked up at him. “Really? You want that?” He was crawling back up Yuri’s body, his hand wrapped around his now burning erection, lazily pumping him.

Yuri groaned. “Yes.” He smiled the sweetest smile he knew. “I want just you.” Well and Mila, and Otabek, and Victor. Mickey was on him in an instant. His mouth crashed to his and his tongue invaded his mouth with more forced than he’d ever kissed Yuri. For a moment Yuri lost himself in the deepness of the kiss, the passion. He finally rolled his body over Mickey’s and pinned him with his hips. “I want you in me now. Why are you not in me?” He pouted, making sure to push his bottom lip out just right.

Mickey looked at him briefly before pushing Yuri down his legs enough to undo his jeans and pushed them far enough to free his own swollen cock. “That is a wonderful question.” He reached over for the discarded lube package and ripped it open, moving to cover his fingers.

Yuri thrust his hand out. “No! I’m good!” He guided the lube to Mickey’s cock and squeezed it on. “Just get in me.”

Mickey moved his hand up and down himself quickly. “Are you sure. I don’t wan- Ahh!” Yuri had slapped his hand away and lifted onto him before he could finish the sentence. Dropping completely onto him in one fall. “Ah! Oh Yuri! FUCK! He pushed himself up as Yuri started to bounce on him.

Yuri smirked and rolled his hips, trying to get him deeper and deeper. “Ngah! Like… ah fuck. Yes Mickey. Make me yours! Please.” He bounced harder as Mickey start to lift him up and slam him down. “Like our first time.” He let his head fall back. Each slam down was hitting him just right as pleasure wrecked his senses and he had to remember how to play this. It was so easy with Mickey to forget to play the game. He just had a way of grabbing Yuri’s hips and guiding him just right to that spot, over and over again. “Mickey!” His voice broke as he threw his hands back to Mickey’s thighs and tightened around him.

He forgot all of his plans. He forgot all of his games and simply let himself be slammed into like a ragdoll. He let himself shout and moan as Mickey dug his mouth into the meaty flesh of his neck and sucked a sure to be purple mark, where everyone would see. “Yuri! I’m not gonna last. I can’t. You’re too perfect.” He wrapped his hands around Yuri’s aching member and pumped him quickly. “Cum for me. You’re so beautiful when you cum.”

Yuri’s body shuddered as he came and came. His body clamped down around Mickey has he felt a scream press into his shoulder and his insides fill. Lips ran down his neck as fingers pressed into his back at a bruising pace. It had been a long time since Yuri had come that hard. He groaned painfully as he held onto his lover and looked up, his eyes falling to the large cross. “Holy Hell. That was… whoa.” With great effort he pulled up and off Mickey, who was still trying to catch his breath and landed on the bed face first. “I don’t think I can move.”

Mickey chuckled and pulled Yuri up and to the head of the bed. “Then don’t. We’ll lay here as long as you want.” He tucked Yuri under the blankets and pulled him close. Before Yuri realized what he was doing, he was curled to the warm chest, cum drying between them and leaking from his ass. But he didn’t care. He was actually content, and that small fact scared him more than it should. How was he going to break this man’s heart? How was he going to tell this sweet caring boy all Yuri was and all that that he was now involved in? This was certainly a hiccup in his plan. Mickey was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is building quickly. I have the entire thing now outlined and know how it will end. It's gonna be dark people. This chapter hints at some of the awful things that may or may not happen.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it? Are you mad at me? Do you have something crazy you want to see? Let me know below!
> 
> Want to get updates when ever I post a story? Click [ HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX) and click Subscribe at the top!  
> Come and yell at me on Tumblr: [ XMadamRoseX](http://xmadamrosex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
